Coin operated newspaper vending machines and coin controlled mechanisms for such machines are well known in the prior art. Some examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,608; 3,265,177; 3,403,765; 3,464,530; 3,760,923 and 3,804,223.
Despite a fairly sophisticated state of the art, there remains a need for a more economical and more rugged and durable coin mechanism for newspaper dispensers which will be reliable in operation in the harsh environment and under the rough treatment encountered by such machines.
The present invention has for its objective to satisfy this need in the art by providing a coin operated mechanism for newspaper vending machines having a number of important improvement features over the prior art. More particularly, the invention provides a mechanism having three major sub-assemblies namely, a coin mechanism mounting bracket, a coacting newspaper access door latch of improved construction and mode of operation, and a greatly improved coin operated mechanism which can be easily and quickly installed on or removed from the mounting bracket, and which mechanism possesses a number of operational improvements in addition to its overall structural integrity and simplicity. These three major components or sub-assemblies in the invention collectively contribute to better and more reliable performance in the overall operation of the dispenser, minimized maintenance costs and reliability of operation in the field which is paramount to the success of any vending machine.
Among the specific features which the invention possesses are:
(1) Accurate and reliable gaging and detection of desirable combinations of coins necessary to effect release of the latch so that the access door can be pulled open by a customer.
(2) The provision of a fool-proof and simple release and return system for improper or defective coins and foreign material.
(3) Simplified and reliable mechanism for quickly converting the system for operation with either of two price combinations of coins, as for daily and Sunday newspapers.
(4) The coin mechanism is a preassembled and preadjusted sturdy unit which can be quickly and easily installed on the mounting bracket.
(5) The provision of an overall arrangement whereby the critical relationship of the access door latch to its keeper means on the mounting bracket does not have to be altered or interfered with in the process of making a price change in the mechanism. Two very critical items in vending machines of this type are maintaining the proper relationship of the door latch to its keeper or catch points, and the proper mounting and adjustment of the coin height gaging pawls. The invention fully satisfies both of these critical points.
(6) The access door latch is constrained at all times and properly guided laterally so that a customer cannot twist the latch and release it improperly by tugging on the corners of the access door.
(7) The provision of fool-proof means for preventing a person from retrieving his purchase money through the coin return system as he also removes a newspaper from the dispenser.
(8) Providing an arrangement whereby the access door latch does not directly engage or catch on the coin mechanism but rather on a very sturdy part of the mounting bracket.
(9) The provision of easily replaceable catch or keeper pins for the door latch which does not require disturbing the entire mounting bracket.
(10) The provision of a greatly improved pawl mounting sub-assembly and adjusting system in the coin mechanism.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.